On My Chest
by yusahana6323
Summary: A simple agreement, made without thought, leads Orpherus into more trouble than he had imagined. Warning for OOC situations/acting.
1. Chapter 1

_Sooo.... this is my first attempt at writing for Meine Liebe. This one is meant for humour, and is meant to be OOC. Yes. If you don't like OOC don't read this one, please. XP (I can write more seriously, I promise.)  
_

_Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter One**

"Good morning, Orphe!"

"Good morning, Ed," the young, blonde-haired man said, still walking along the corridor briskly and impatiently. He had a royal bearing and a kind face that lent him a charisma the likes of which most had never seen. However, today he was uncharacteristically late to be seen in the hallways, and uncharacteristically inconsiderate of his friend. Normally, Orpherus would stop and wait, but today he continued on his way, ignoring how quickly Eduard had to run to hope to catch up.

"Orphe, why so fast-paced today?" Eduard asked, trying to keep up with his friend. As he drew near, he saw the blue eyes, distant, unfocused. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling fine, Ed. Thanks for asking."

"Did you go to visit your sister yesterday?"

A pause, but only for a hair of a second. It was enough to see the change of expression, from the façade of normality to one of absolute sorrow. "Yes."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry."

The mask had flickered back across his features in that split second of pause. "No, don't be. We have to hurry, otherwise we'll be late for class."

Those blue eyes were slightly red-rimmed. Eduard had thought it strange that Orpherus was a bit later than usual. He must have had a hard day yesterday, and a rough night. He knew how hard it was for Orpherus to continually deal with the pain of losing his sister, whom he had been very close to. It wasn't uncommon for the pureblood noble to lose sleep after a visit to Robertine's grave. Eduard would back off and give him some quiet today.

"All right, Orphe."

It wasn't much later, after most classes had started, that a tall, darkly man their age was passing through the same corridor. He wasn't in a hurry, so he glided near-silently down the now-empty hallway. He was deep in thought himself, so if it weren't for the slightest glint that caught his vision out of the corner of his eye he might have continued on his way. But, surprised by the silvery light, he paused in his path to find the source.

"… Hm."

He knelt, carefully picking up the locket. Its fine chain made the softest of tinkling noises as he lifted it closer to his view. The lily blooming on the door of the locket was familiar to him, though he had only glimpsed the jewelry perhaps once or twice before.

"This is Orpherus's," Ludwig mused to himself as he stood up straight once again. He glanced around the hallway to look for the blonde, but as it was just moments before, the corridor was empty.

He looked back down at the innocent jewelry with a slight frown. It was strange for Orpherus to carry his sister's locket with him – it was only on very rare occasions he had the pendant on his person. And for him to drop it carelessly and not notice… it was unthinkable. The Görz heir treasured that necklace as if it were a votive.

He had an idea. It was horrible, but he couldn't help but smirk to himself. He had to amuse himself somehow, after all. He slipped the locket into his coat and continued on his way.

~.oOOo.~

Orpherus let out a long sigh, leaning back against the tree and allowing his blue eyes to slide shut. It had been hard to shake Eduard off, especially since he knew his friend was only worried about him, but for right now he really just wanted to be alone.

How many years had passed since that day…? Since the day he had discovered his sister had been engaged? Yesterday had been the anniversary, but the exact amount of time had completely fled him. Since her death, things had been a blur.

Orpherus knew he would have never been able to keep things the way they had been – those innocent times, when his sister had been his very best friend, his very comfort, his support and strength – and that eventually, things would change. He had felt somewhat bitter about her engagement, since it had been the sign that it was time to move on and mature. He missed the young days, when he could still spend time with her… when he could still see her.

But she had been so happy, and he couldn't deny that, due to that fact, he had been happy as well. The bitterness had left, replaced only with a sad nostalgia. He had prayed every night for her continued happiness, for success in her marriage, for a good friendship with Marquis Schreier, who would be his new brother-in-law.

But now…

Glazedly, he raised a hand to his breast pocket, in order to hold the single token he had left of her. It was only a locket, but it had been her most prized possession, and its mere presence brought comfort. His fingertips met nothing.

He opened his tired eyes for a moment – certainly it was in his coat. But a search in the other pockets turned empty. Panic hit him, and he frantically began searching his person. He had to have it. He knew he had brought it out of his room with him. But he couldn't find it. Nowhere.

That only meant he had dropped it. His panic heightened. The campus was huge, and he had classes all over. There was no way he could retrace his steps from the morning and hope to find it. Surely someone else already had. He had trust that most of the students would be honest and take the locket to the headmaster for safekeeping, but he would be naïve to think that all would do that. He could name a few extremists in Ludwig's following that would no doubt try to do something should they have happened across it.

He could hope. He headed back to campus, praying and running his sister's many advisements through his head.

I'm so sorry, Robertine… I'll find it. I'll find your most precious treasure, on my honour!

~.oOOo.~

"Orpherus?"

Slowly, he raised his head to look at Naoji, who was hesitating nearby. Obviously, the Japanese man could sense his discontent. Orpherus tried to smile, but the muscles in his mouth wouldn't work.

"Naoji. What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by to the library. Are you okay? You look like you might be sick."

"I'm sorry to worry you. I've just lost something important and I'm upset I can't find it."

"Did you just lose it today?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think Lui mentioned in passing that he had something of yours to return to you. Perhaps you should go see if that's what it is."

Ludwig? Orpherus was very relieved. Ludwig might be a pain sometimes, but he was in nature a very honourable man, no matter how much Orpherus couldn't agree with his views. He could rest knowing that his sister's locket was in Ludwig's possession. Apart from one of the other Strahl candidates, he couldn't have picked someone better to have found his treasure.

"Thank you very much, Naoji. I will go speak to him."

"I'm glad I could help you. Good luck."

The dorms weren't too far away. Orpherus half-ran, heart in his throat. If it wasn't the locket that Ludwig had, he would be very upset, and just have to hope that it would turn up within a few days. He stopped in front of the Liechtenstein heir's door and knocked carefully.

"Enter," came the clipped voice.

Orpherus slowly pushed the door open and entered. As to be expected, Ludwig was sitting comfortably in his chair, reading in the fading red light of day. Those amethyst eyes flickered up as the door clicked shut.

"Orpherus."

"Ludwig."

He didn't close the book – instead, his eyes turned back to reading. "How can I help you?"

"Naoji mentioned that you might have something to return to me."

"That's right."

"Would it be my sister's locket?"

"Yes."

Thank goodness. Orpherus closed his eyes in relief. "Ludwig, I'm truly indebted to you."

"I hope you don't mind if I make you get it yourself."

"Not at all. I am grateful that you were kind enough to pick it up for me."

"It's on my chest."

Orpherus crossed the room to the large, oak chest that stood in the corner of the room. The lid of the chest would be an odd place to put something, but he supposed he couldn't complain. As he approached, though, he became confused. His locket – indeed, nothing at all – was resting on the furniture.

"Ludwig, it's not here."

"It's on my chest."

"It's not here."

"It is on my chest, Orpherus."

With the third repetition, horror struck Orpherus. Slowly, he turned. Ludwig hadn't moved, and was still calmly reading his book. His heart was beating hard now – he could feel it raging against his ribcage. Surely, Ludwig didn't mean… he swallowed hard.

"On your chest, Ludwig?"

"Yes. Please get it yourself, Orpherus."

Unbelievable. He had to be joking. Orpherus began walking around the room, checking Ludwig's dresser, the bedside table, on his bed. He circled around to look at the table again, but it wasn't there. Now across from the dark-haired noble, Orpherus stared. Ludwig was still as calm as ever, not having moved at all.

On his chest. Orpherus swallowed hard again, staring at the human, breathing chest. How was he supposed to do this? No, how could he even think of doing it? He gritted his teeth. Ludwig's face was blank, the only show of emotion being the interest in the book he was reading. Orpherus, though, was sure the dark-haired man was laughing internally. He could almost see the spark in those grey eyes. Was this his consideration of 'fun'? He probably didn't expect Orpherus to actually do it. The blonde was fuming. That was his sister's locket. He would get it back.

Slowly, he went around the back of Ludwig's chair. He took a deep breath and reached forward around the elder's neck. His fingers fumbled with the elder's necktie, but it was held in place by the decorative pin that pierced through. He couldn't get a grip on it, and, irritated, he straightened up long enough to tear off his gloves and shove them into his pockets before he bent forward again. The pin came off easily now – he threw it onto the table and tugged at the tie. It slipped free without difficulty, allowing Ludwig's collar to slump. It was pulled away a bit further than Orpherus had expected, weighted by the long, violet cape. Ludwig's strong neck and collarbone were bared to the light, curtained slightly now only by his elegant, silky hair.

He heart had stopped in his mouth. He tried to swallow it back into place, but he couldn't manage it. Somehow, the sight of Ludwig's smooth skin was making continuing very difficult. He had to finish this and get out… but even as he tried to move back to his task, his gaze was drawn to that perfect marble shoulder. Lightly, shudderingly, he felt along the base of Ludwig's neck, searching for the chain. His probing fingertips found nothing. Where was it?

"You said it was on your chest, Ludwig."

Had Ludwig heard his voice shake? He must have, for there was the slightest colouring of amusement in his tone now. "It is, Orpherus."

Orpherus could have sworn. He could feel his cheeks growing hot. How long was Ludwig intending to keep this up? He puzzled over what to do now. He could lean further forward, but then he would be all but on top of Ludwig. He didn't want that… he could tell he was going redder at the mere thought. He would have to go around front. He realized his arms were still resting on Ludwig's shoulders. He snatched them back and straightened up, trying to keep himself under control.

Ludwig wasn't likely to move, even if he asked. Orpherus grumbled under his breath and went around to the front of the chair. He dropped to his knees, carefully hefting Ludwig's leg off of where it was crossed over his knee. He straightened up having accomplished that, waist now between Ludwig's knees. His shoulders were fenced by Ludwig's arms, his head in the way of the elder's book. He was sure Ludwig would say something, but he remained silent. His pale grey eyes flickered, piercing deep into Orpherus's blue.

The spark in those flint depths put him on edge – he couldn't look into them. He turned his gaze to the pocket over Ludwig's chest. With trembling fingers, he unbuttoned the pocket and hesitatingly slid his fingertips into it, searching. Not there. He knew his face was flame-red by now. There was only one other place the locket could be, if it was indeed resting against Ludwig's chest. He moved to the buttons on Ludwig's coat. Carefully, he slipped one button out of its place. In response, the coat and shirt underneath slipped lower, over the end of Ludwig's shoulders, now baring his strong chest to the light.

His eyes were drawn to the sight, and he was unable to look away… for some reason, his eyes were fastened on the toned, muscular torso that was now revealed to him. His heart was pounding hard, and he was suddenly very aware of how close they were, of Ludwig's knees holding his waist. His hands, neglected of attention, slowly slipped down, rippling over his chest down his abdomen, skin brushing against skin.

Panic took over, and he was willing to let it rule him now. He jerked back and to his feet, knocking Ludwig's book out of his hands as he half-bolted from the room. The door slammed behind him as he ran down the hallway, racing for his own room. Why… why?

Ludwig waited to hear the slamming of Orpherus's door before he let a smirk cross his mouth. He reached into his inner breast pocket, which Orpherus had been so carefully trying to reach, and drew out the delicate pendant.

"He almost got it. I wondered if he would even try."


	2. Chapter 2

_...Wow. People are actually reading this. O_o So update I shall._

**Chapter Two**

He leaned back against the door, breathing hard, heart still beating against his ribcage. He could still feel Ludwig's strong knees pressed into his side... his fingertips still felt the texturing of Ludwig's fine skin, the muscles of his toned torso. No, no, no... why was he thinking about this? Orpherus shook his head violently. He didn't want to think about it. Think of something else. But even as he tried his mind betrayed him and turned back to the scene. The look in Ludwig's deep eyes... what had that been?

Stop it. Again his shook his head, as if he could throw the memories out by doing so hard enough. Stop it.

He hadn't gotten Robertine's locket back. An overwhelming sense of grief overcame him at recalling that fact. He slid to the floor, hugging one of his knees to his chest and rubbing his eyes against it. He had been so close too... why had that closeness to Ludwig scared him away from almost reclaiming what was his? Ludwig was surely laughing right now. It filled Orpherus with rage... rage at himself, rage at the Duke-to-be.

How could Ludwig have even entertained the thought of doing something like that, besides the obvious amusement it would provide him to see Orpherus struggle? Orpherus had held Ludwig in higher opinion than that, even if his views and goals were disagreeable. Slowly, he lifted his head. He was going to have to talk to Ludwig about just handing it over. He'd had his fun, and keeping the locket was of no benefit to him. Surely he could be persuaded.

Orpherus pushed himself weakly to his feet and crossed the room. The sun had basically set now, and he was tired. As he paused in front of the mirror, he saw that his cheeks were still flushed. He wanted to try to sort things out in his mind, but he was too tired, so he undressed and slumped into bed, praying for sleep that he was in desperate need of to come.

~.oOOo.~

"Good morning, Orpherus."

He stopped at that voice and slowly turned. He had passed right by Ludwig, who was reading as he normally was. Orpherus swallowed.

"Good morning, Ludwig," he said, slightly tersely.

"You seem in better shape today."

"Thanks to you," he replied acidically. Deep amethyst eyes flitted up to him for a moment before turning back to the page.

Orpherus bit his lip. The room wasn't much crowded... if he could keep his head, here might be the best place to try to talk Ludwig into giving the pendant back. He took a few steps closer.

"Ludwig, do you have my sister's locket?"

"I may."

"Is it possible for me to convince you to give it back to me? It is a family treasure, and while I know you will not do any harm to it, I'd rather it back in my possession."

"No."

It was said so readily it was almost a slap in the face to Orpherus. "Ludwig -"

"I told you you must get it yourself. If you cannot do that, you don't deserve to hold on to your sister's treasure. Don't you agree?"

Ludwig knew. He knew how much this would irritate Orpherus. He could see it in the faintest shadow of a smile that haunted those lips. But he had to keep his head... if he raised his voice it would draw too much attention. Orpherus wanted to trust that Ludwig wouldn't hold the previous night's happening over his head, but right now he wasn't sure of anything.

"Ludwig, it is wrong for you to keep something that is not yours. Please return it."

"Orpherus," was the sigh. "Will you still hold on to your belief that words will win everything? Here is a situation where I will not allow you to succeed with mere words. You must be a man of action. Otherwise, you are useless."

"If I had one of your things -"

"I would get it back." Violet eyes turned back up to him, and as they caught into his gaze, he froze up. They were the same as the night before. "Unlike you, I would be able to do what was necessary in order to recover it. If it is important enough to you, you should be willing to do anything to get it back. Or is it possible that it really doesn't matter to you, and that's why you're allowing yourself to be flustered so easily?"

That made him snap. He jerked forward, ready to argue, but a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Easy now, Orphe," Eduard cautioned. "Don't do something you'll regret. Lui isn't worth it."

Ludwig was smirking now as Orpherus struggled half-heartedly, not entirely trying to pull away. He was angry... so angry he almost did want to disregard Eduard and start a full-out argument, but he knew Ludwig too well. Fighting hot-headed would just make him slip, so Orpherus forced his eyes shut, trying to relax himself.

"Are you and Orphe arguing again, Lui?" Naoji asked, now entering the room.

"No, Naoji, we were just discussing his shortcomings. As you can see, he's displaying one of them right now."

Orpherus twitched angrily, and he felt Eduard's hand tighten on his shoulder. He wouldn't lunge, though he wanted to. Instead, with his forced calm, Orpherus said, "Thank you for your opinion, Ludwig. I will take it into consideration."

"I pray you do," was the response with the slightest colouring of amusement. "Otherwise you may get nowhere, Orpherus."

The blonde pulled away from Eduard and left the room, cape rustling angrily behind him. The three watched him leave before the other two glanced at Ludwig, who had watched Orpherus's departure, flint-lavender eyes flickering.

"Lui, why must you always try to get a rise out of him?" Naoji asked, almost disapprovingly.

"He lets his emotions control him too easily." Ludwig turned back to his book. "He should have some mastery of them."

"Orphe isn't like you, Lui," Ed said, half-angrily.

"I am not saying," Ludwig replied coolly, "that he should have no emotion. Indeed, for Orpherus, his passion is one of his strongest points. But he is too passionate. He needs to learn how to control himself, and he needs to learn how to act on his emotions in a level-headed way."

"... Lui, where are you coming up with this?"

He didn't reply. Eduard sighed and took his leave, likely to follow Orpherus in order to calm him. As the door shut behind the half-blood, Ludwig closed his book almost all the way.

"Orpherus has something that I do not," he said quietly, so quietly that Naoji didn't seem to hear him. "And I have something that he does not. And... I know something that he does not, or it is something that he does not want to admit. And until he realizes it, this will continue to amuse me, and torture him."

~.oOOo.~

He paced angrily, furiously in his room again. He hated him. He /hated/ Ludwig right now. He'd never thought he was truly capable of such stormy, violent emotion, but "hate" was all he could think of that fit. Such rage... who did Ludwig think he was, doing this? How did he think he even had the right to do this?

Orpherus did swear now, though not out loud, as he whirled around his room, the material of his cape snapping behind him with the sudden rounds. It wasn't often he was provoked to almost carrying out physical violence, but in this situation he thought maybe he could forgive himself for imagining taking a sword to Ludwig. That was his sister's pendant – his sister's! He himself had little right to have it, but for Ludwig to take such liberty with a family treasure...

"Orphe?" A knock on the door. "Orphe, are you okay?"

Eduard. Orpherus wasn't sure whether or not to open the door. It would be nice to vent, but again the previous night's clash began repeating itself in his head, and he found himself resisting his normal inclination to open the door to his best friend. He couldn't talk about that... he couldn't even think about it. But for some reason, he couldn't help himself. Ludwig's presence was still there, pushing tightly and strongly against his waist, and the remembrance of the touch sent a shiver through him.

"Orphe?"

"I'm fine, Ed." Reluctantly, he crossed the room to open the door. Eduard blinked his malachite eyes.

"What's up? You and Lui fight often, but I don't think I've ever seen you so upset at him."

"It's nothing," Orpherus muttered.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Not really." His mind had been caught in a tempest, and it had been difficult to even doze. "Just a bit."

Eduard raised his dark hand to rest the back against Orpherus's forehead. It felt cool and dry... Orpherus welcomed that sensation. "That's no good. You're looking bit flushed. I know you've been stretched a bit thin the last few days, so maybe you should take today off to rest."

That would be calling surrender. That was probably what Ludwig wanted... to throw him off. Orpherus weakly brushed Eduard's hand away now. He wouldn't let Ludwig have his way. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, Ed."

He looked quite dubious, but dropped his hand. "All right, Orphe, but if you start looking funny I'm going to march you straight back here and make you sleep. Straining yourself will only make you sicker."

"Okay. Thanks, Ed. Let's go."

As he passed by the window, he took a moment to glance at himself. Eduard was right... a heavy dusting of red was spread across his cheeks.

He was sick. That was the reason this was getting to him. Comforted by that thought, he passed through the door into the hallway to head back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was difficult to keep focused. Having had no sleep in the last few days, he couldn't keep his mind in check. It wandered frequently, and, since they were both Strahl candidates and thus in the same class nearly all day, Orpherus's sapphire eyes continued fastening on Ludwig's chest. They examined it, searching for the slightest lump that would indicate that Ludwig, indeed, had Robertine's pendant. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Orpherus concluded that Ludwig didn't really have it, which was why he himself hadn't been able to get to it the night before, but the greater part of him knew better. It knew Ludwig too well, and it knew that Ludwig didn't lie.

"You look as though you have something to say to me, Orpherus," came Ludwig's smooth voice. Orpherus jumped, blue eyes flashing up to Ludwig's amethyst. "Do you?"

He bit his tongue. He had a lot of things to say to Ludwig, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone else. At Orpherus's silence, Ludwig gathered his books and stood.

"Perhaps you should consider paying attention to the lessons, Orpherus."

"Lui!" Camus said, half-scoldingly, to his cousin.

"It wouldn't be the first time he disregarded the lesson. As I've said many times before, he should have some mastery of his emotions."

"Orphe is sick, Lui," Eduard said defensively. "Yet he's coming to class. Perhaps you should think of being considerate."

"I am. If he comes to class he should pay attention, sick or upset or not. That's the way he should be, if he wishes to serve the king."

And he left, long hair trailing on the air behind him. Eduard looked like he was about to follow and call Ludwig out, but Orpherus said tiredly, "Forget it. He's probably right, anyhow."

"Orphe!" Naoji said, stunned.

"If I'm sick and I decide to come to class, I should at least pay attention." Orpherus pushed himself up. "But I am feeling dizzy. I think I'm going to go back to my room."

"We only have morning classes tomorrow. Perhaps you should think about just going home tonight, Orphe," Eduard suggested. "You'd rest better there, wouldn't you?"

He perked up at that. It was a long weekend. Almost everyone would be going home, Ludwig included. This could be the chance he needed.

"Yes... perhaps that would be best. I suppose I'd best go home, then."

"Do you need someone to come with you?" Eduard asked, concern flickering in his jade eyes. "You really don't seem too well at all. You're looking more fevered."

"Thank you, Ed, but -"

"I'll go back with you. Just to make sure you get there okay."

Eduard was insistent... there was no throwing him off. Orpherus let out a long sigh. Just an escort was fine, but explaining his plan would either only make Eduard angry or confused. Best to keep it between himself and Ludwig.

"Thank you, Ed."

He gathered his things while Eduard called a carriage. By habit, his hand reached out for the pendant, and, grasping nothing but air, his mind fell back to anger. He forced it out - he had to remain calm for this. If the entirety of this ordeal wasn't amusing to Ludwig, at least the fact that Orpherus was getting so flustered was. For the sake of recovering the locket, he had to keep his head.

The carriage ride back to his home was silent - Orpherus was deep in thought, trying to work out exactly what he was going to do. Ludwig's home, though not too far, was a bit of a journey from his own mansion. He would have to leave early and try to catch the Liechtenstein heir just as he was arriving back at home.

"Orphe, are you sure you feel fine?"

"Hm? Oh... yes, Ed. I'm fine."

"I don't think so. Something's up. You're not usually so quiet... you're beginning to worry me."

"I'm sorry." He supposed he hadn't been himself the last day or two. "Please don't worry, I'm fine."

"Is there something going on between you and Lui? He seems at your throat a bit more than normal. Same for you to him."

He stiffened a bit, but said, "No."

"... Orphe, you know you can tell me what's going on. I want to help you."

Orpherus, though touched by Eduard's honesty, didn't want his help this time... or rather, he didn't want Eduard to know what had already happened. But from the look in those green eyes, Eduard said he was going to continue pestering Orpherus until he learned what was going on. Orpherus let out a long sigh.

"He just has something of mine, is all."

"And that's making you tear each other apart?"

"He's being stubborn in returning it. It's a bit unusual of him, and I'm having a hard time trying to convince him to give it back. That's all. It's a bit stressing when I'm already sick, but it's nothing to worry about."

"What does he have, Orphe?"

"A book of mine."

For a second, he thought Eduard wouldn't believe that, but Eduard leaned back in his seat with a bit of a goofy smile.

"Well, if it's a book, you should expect him to be a bit resistant, especially if he hasn't finished it. You know all he does all day is read."

He felt guilty... guilty for lying to Eduard, guilty for feeling relieved that he believed that lie. But he felt he couldn't tell Eduard what was really going on... it would make Eduard angry, and it was embarrassing to think of what he had done in order to get the locket back. He didn't want to involve Eduard in this ridiculous struggle.

"Right. Sometimes I forget."

"It's nothing to worry yourself over too much, especially since you're sick. Lui is an honest guy, even if he's a funny way of showing it. He'll return it to you eventually, and sooner rather than later."

That struck Orpherus. If he didn't play Ludwig's game, would the elder return the locket of his own free will? He almost decided to take that option, but then he remembered Ludwig saying, "Here is a situation where I will not allow you to succeed with mere words. You must be a man of action," and he felt himself turn back to frustration.

"At any rate, Orphe, what you need to concern yourself with is just resting. You look a little better, but if you just relax this weekend you should completely heal. Sometimes it's better to just get away from the stress."

"Yes, I'll be sure to take care of myself." Oh... "What are you intending to do?"

"I thought I might go visit Camus' house. I can't be imposing on you all the time."

"You're welcome anytime. You know that."

"Well then..." A bright grin. "Perhaps I'll drop in to see how you're doing."

Orpherus managed a weak smile. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Make sure you rest so we can get into some trouble when I come."

"Of course."

Upon reaching his home, Eduard accompanied him in, helping him carry his things to his room. He then stayed long enough to greet Orpherus's parents before he winked and slipped out the door. Orpherus then retreated to his room, collapsing on his bed.

He felt weak, almost enough that he discarded his plan of confronting Ludwig the next day, but the anger at Ludwig holding on to Robertine's locket compounded with his embarrassment kept the idea set in stone. Tiredly, he rolled onto his side.

Tonight, definitely, he had to sleep.

~.oOOo.~

He stood a long time in front of the golden gates, trying to work up the courage to go in. Sure, he was angry at Ludwig, angry enough to go out of his way simply to meet with the elder, but there were so many things holding him back.

He'd slept, just a bit, the night before, and the night before last had repeated itself in his dreams. He could feel so vividly Ludwig's closeness, his strength. He relieved the sensation of brushing across Ludwig's skin, feeling those deep eyes piercing so deeply into him it hurt. And he had awoken, gasping, drenched in sweat as if it were... no, it was a nightmare. The reality of the dream left him dizzy, confused, and he had lain awake the rest of the night, trying to calm himself down enough to doze.

What was the meaning of the repetitive recalling? He didn't want to remember. He felt so ashamed of himself every time he wanted to die. He didn't know why his mind kept allowing those memories to rise to the surface, when there were far better memories stored away.

"Orpherus."

That deep voice echoed in his head. He shivered, hugging himself. He had to forget it... forget that -

"Orpherus."

It was behind him. He whirled to see Ludwig behind him. There was something flickering in those eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..." His voice failed out on him in Ludwig's presence. Why? He needed to talk. He needed to be able to speak. "I came to talk to you."

A change in expression flitted across his face. A bit of a calculating silence, then, "I see. I'll invite you in."

"I apologize for turning up so suddenly." He still had to be cordial. Ludwig wasn't worth losing his manners over.

"It's quite all right. Though what you're doing standing in front of my gate when you could have just gone in is beyond me."

They approached the gates, which swung open, together, and walked side-by-side into the mansion. Ludwig nodded briefly to all the servants that greeted them, saying clippedly, "He'll be with me. Please bring us some tea."

Ascending the long staircase was a bit difficult for Orpherus – he wobbled slightly, clutching at the handrail. Ludwig stopped close by, waiting for him to regain his balance, and moving up with him when he began climbing again.

"You seem quite sick."

"Didn't Eduard tell you so yesterday?"

No response. Ludwig opened the door into a wide, but comfortable, sitting room. "Since I've just arrived, I hope you don't mind waiting here for a moment."

"No, thank you." Tiredly, Orpherus took a seat on the couch. He heard the door click shut just a moment later, and he was left sitting by himself. The couch faced towards a wall of windows, the gardens of the manor revealed. The gentle noonday sunlight streamed in through the window, like a light curtain, falling pleasantly over him. It was peaceful, and comfortable... Orpherus let out a long sigh. He suddenly felt very tired, and struggled to keep awake. Of all places to fall asleep, here was not one to do so.

The door creaked open again, and Orpherus turned his head to see Ludwig approaching. He had changed out of his traveling clothes into lighter, more comfortable casual ones. The long, flowing material of his shirt cascaded around him like royal robes, pooling silkenly on the ground as he sat in the chair near the couch.

"What did you want to speak to me about, Orpherus?"

He swallowed hard - his heart was raging against him again. His eyes were drawn to Ludwig's collarbone, which was revealed from underneath the partially-unbuttoned shirt. "I want my sister's locket back, Ludwig."

"And you'll get it if you'll do what you agreed to do. You said you would get it yourself. Go ahead and do it."

"Is there no level to which you won't fall, Ludwig?!" The angry words were out of his mouth before he could consider what to say in response. Ludwig didn't even blink.

"I have done nothing wrong. You agreed to it, so if you want it you must hold up your end."

"Lui!" he exclaimed, hoping the plea of familiarity would do something.

"Orphe," was the calm response. "I'm not going to stop you. I did nothing to impediment your attempts to get the locket last time, and you almost succeeded. But you stopped yourself and you ran away. You cannot blame me for that."

"I've always held you in high regard, no matter how much our views differed, Ludwig. But now... you anger me. This is not honourable, as I thought you were."

"Trying to blackmail me with that, Orpherus, will not work. I could care less how you think of me, but what I do care for is whether or not you have the power to act the way you should. And right now, you don't. 'You must be proud of your enemy,' said Nietzsche, 'then the successes of your enemy are your successes too'."

"Are you saying I'm your enemy?" Orpherus demanded.

No response, but a cool, expecting look. He was smouldering inside - without thinking, he got up, crossed to where Ludwig was, and tore the left of his shirt to the side. His heart was beating so fast in the back of his mouth he thought he might vomit from the anxiety. Ludwig sat still, expression still not changing, but eyes almost aglow.

There was a small pocket on the inner breast. His mind screamed at him to stop, but, grimacing, he reached into it. His wrist brushed Ludwig's pectoral, sending a heavy shudder through him at the sensation.

Nothing in there.

"Ludwig..." he whispered, choked with horror.

"I never said I had it with me at this moment, Orpherus." Amethyst eyes were observing his hand, pressed over Ludwig's heart. "Though that was rather bold of you."

His face was burning. He released Ludwig and backed away, growing very dizzy. Stumbling, he managed to get back to the couch and collapsed there, breathing hard, trying to sort his mind out. He could still feel Ludwig's strong chest against his wrist. It felt like fire.

"You..."

"You seem in no shape to travel all the way home, Orpherus." It was said after an initial pause. "I am the only one of my family here now. Though I shudder to say it, I will allow you to stay the night here. Please give me your company."

This was a nightmare. He wanted to wake up. He slowly turned sick eyes to Ludwig's, but there was no trace of a joke. He was completely serious. Though Orpherus dearly wanted to say no, he knew his own limits. Ludwig was right, a ride home would only worsen his condition.

"Fine," he said in a strangled voice. "Thank you."

This was a nightmare... a complete and utter nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

_Long chapter. O.o Hurray, OOC!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Four**

That feeling of comfort had dissolved in an instant. They'd had tea in silence when a servant had brought it in. Orpherus's hands were shaking, making the china clatter. He couldn't look Ludwig in the face, though he knew the young duke's eyes were fastened on him. He could feel the amethyst piercing him. He had to try and figure this out... he had to. What was going on? Why was this so difficult? Why was Ludwig playing him like this? He didn't know. He had to know.

A servant led him to a spare room after the tea, and Orpherus went in, flinging himself onto the bed. Sleep. He needed sleep, more desperately than ever before. But he couldn't... he was still shaking hard, and that flame tattooed into his wrist from Ludwig's chest was still burning fiercely. Ludwig's cool, calm face hovered before his eyes.

Perhaps it was because he was so tired, but his emotions were running rampant, all over. First he was angry, understandably so. Then he was sad, half to tears, and then he was mulling before the cycle started all over again.

This wasn't like him. He was afraid of himself now. He shivered, pulling the covers of the bed tight around his shoulders. What was happening? Perhaps Ludwig was right... he needed some mastery of his feelings. But he'd never known how to do it, and he didn't think he was ever going to learn. It had never been such an impediment to him before.

He wanted Ludwig to come in. He'd invaded on the elder's space many times, after all. For some reason, he felt that if he could have Ludwig sit at the foot of the bed, he could figure something out. Going to Ludwig just made him flustered. Having him come might be okay.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened. Orpherus blearily raised his head to see Ludwig entering.

"I sent a message back to your home to reassure your parents you haven't gotten into trouble again. If my seal is on it, they should have no reason to worry. Am I correct?"

Orpherus didn't reply, but dropped his head back onto the pillow. As he thought, no flustered feelings now. A long pause, which he was very used to.

"Orpherus. If you're in such bad shape, why would you make a trip to see me?"

"I want my sister's locket back."

"Know your limits."

It was a stern reproach, but as usual, Ludwig was right. Despite his ire, Orpherus found himself thinking back. Ludwig had never said anything stern without having a gentler reason behind it. Camus often asserted that Ludwig was a very sensitive man, and given some of the things he had gone through with the elder, Orpherus knew this fact for himself very well. There certainly was a deeper reason to this current ordeal than the simple idea of amusement.

Still, though, it was no excuse.

He heard Ludwig turn to leave, and, before he could think, he said, "Wait."

The footsteps stopped. "What is it?"

What did he want? "Lui... when you said you would end yourself, did you really mean it?"

That wasn't what he had planned to say, but it was an honest enough question.

"If it was for the betterment of my family, then my life would have been forfeit."

It was a lie. It had to be a lie. Orpherus struggled to push himself up. "Lui, please be honest."

"It is an honest answer. But, why is it of any concern now? I am in no danger. I have no reason to end my life."

"You have no idea how worried I was."

That was also out before he could think. A heavy silence fell. Ludwig turned his head to look at Orpherus. There was a light in those flinted eyes that Orpherus had never seen before. It sent a shiver through him.

"You say that, Orpherus, but you are not hard to read. I was very aware of your feelings."

"Then why? Why continue justifying it?" It had only hurt more. He could still feel how vividly angry he had been, the rush of sadness, of worry... the despair that had struck him at the very thought of losing Ludwig. To have that come flooding back now, when his emotions were already out of hand... he choked it all back with much difficulty, trying to smother the noises trying to rise up from his throat.

Ludwig didn't give a response, but instead crossed back through the room to the bookshelf in the corner. He carefully selected a book and sat down in the chair nearby, opening to the first page.

He felt dizzy again. Orpherus lowered himself back to the bed, rubbing his head into the pillow. This silence was a familiar one... and it was comfortable. He didn't feel tired now, but he closed his eyes, reveling in the gentle quiet.

He was angry at Ludwig, but for some reason his silent, stoic presence was what Orpherus needed for rest right now.

~.oOOo.~

"You still have not produced sufficient evidence that your way is right, Orpherus."

"There is no solid evidence for the working of the human heart, Ludwig."

The elder man almost snorted as he lifted his glass to sip at his drink. "If that is supposed to convince me, you are indeed a sorry case."

Orpherus glared, taking a bite of his dinner. Things had reverted to normal at the call to dinner... as always, he and Ludwig erupted into political conversation over almost anything.

"You cannot tell me that you cannot feel the joy and pains of the people when you are among them, though that happening seems few and far between."

"It is the allowance of human emotion to rule that causes downfall. Though emotion is what paves the path for law and action, it cannot be the sole dictator of man."

Was that new? Orpherus didn't think he had ever heard Ludwig use human feeling in argument before. Before he could straighten it out, the elder had continued.

"For the steadiest, strongest pillar in government, the will of the people does not work. The people must be led. They cannot lead themselves."

Orpherus didn't respond... his mind, though he had rested for a long time, was still slightly hazy. He would normally love to bicker with Ludwig, but not for now. He felt as if all his strength had fled him. Ludwig was studying him carefully over the rim of his glass.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Ludwig," Orpherus said at length. "With it, I think perhaps by tomorrow I should make a full recovery."

"Glad to hear it. If you are not at the top of your game, it is troublesome for me."

A bit of a pause. Orpherus worked himself up and said, "When I leave, I would like to take my sister's locket with me."

Ludwig examined him for a moment. "Go ahead and take it."

"Lui!"

"I have told you already I will not let you succeed with mere words. Take it yourself. I am not stopping you."

No matter what, he couldn't not be frustrated. Orpherus finished his dinner in seething silence. Setting down his fork, he stood.

"Thank you for dinner. I will retire to my room again."

He turned to leave, but Ludwig's voice said, "Orphe."

Slowly, he glanced back over his shoulder. Ludwig's eyes were alight again.

"You asked me to be honest. You also must be honest with yourself."

"I am always honest, Ludwig."

"Why are you hesitating to retrieve what you claim to be a treasure?"

It hit him, hard. He felt his eyes widen. Ludwig's eyes were frightening now.

"You know what is stopping you. Until you admit it to yourself and accept what it is, you cannot be at peace with yourself, neither will you be able to get the pendant. Nor will you heal. Keep that in mind."

He was trembling. He turned back and quickly took his leave, heading up the staircase to his room. In there, he leaned back against the door. He felt hurt, wounded... he had to get out of here. He had to get away from Ludwig.

~.oOOo.~

He paced in his room as the last bit of pastel was fading from the western horizon. He had to get the locket, and get it quickly. For his mental health, he couldn't afford any more close brushes with Ludwig. But there was the thing... Ludwig had the pendant. He was going to have to get close to Ludwig to even find it. His heart skipped a beat – he was going to end up reaching into Ludwig's clothes to get to it. To get to reach into pockets, he was going to have to remove that clothing.

His face was burning again, and he clenched a hand in his hair. Ludwig always looked so unruffled... why was that? Did he really feel no shame? If Orpherus were in Ludwig's position, doing exactly as he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself that way. He shivered at the thought of Ludwig rummaging through his clothes, brushing against him, searching his body for something.

He felt hotter, and he paused in his steps. He felt as if he was close to coming to a realization, but the thing itself was slipping through his fingers. Ludwig had said to be honest with himself, that he knew the reason why this was so difficult for him.

Slowly, he began pacing again. If it were Eduard with the locket hidden in his clothes, Orpherus would have no problem searching for it. Mind, Eduard would never do something like that... but, he wouldn't mind looking through Eduard's clothes. He did mind with Ludwig. Was that part of it?

Naoji, and Camus too... it would be awkward, there was no denying that, but should they have hidden the locket, he wouldn't take too much issue with them. But for Ludwig...

It was embarrassing. He stamped his foot down hard. That's all there was to it. It was embarrassing to undress Ludwig for this purpose. But then he stopped. No, it wasn't even that. He saw Ludwig's chest all the time. It wasn't as much as he had seen a couple nights ago, but it wasn't unusual for the young duke to have his shirt partially unbuttoned. So...

It was because he had touched it. It was because he had felt the smooth skin, the raw strength, with his own fingers. Another shiver passed through him at the memory, and his wrist began to burn again. His heart was beating irregularly now. He had felt Ludwig... he had been in Ludwig's strong grip. That was what was making this so difficult.

But why that? He couldn't understand it.

Maybe talking to him one more time. Maybe with that, he could discover something.

~.oOOo.~

"Lui."

He looked over at Orpherus, who had come in. The blonde looked agitated, but stopped just a few steps into the room. Ludwig looked over him.

"Yes, Orphe?"

"I..." He was going red now. "I'm sorry for intruding..."

He pulled his robe back up over his shoulders. He had been about to change... had Orpherus entered just a few seconds later, it might have been difficult to salvage the situation. "For someone of high birth, you seem to forget your manners in your fits of emotion, Orpherus."

"I apologize..."

"So, why are you here?"

The blue eyes were so innocent... it was endearing and somewhat irritating at the same time. Orpherus was far too easy to read. Ludwig could see the Gorz heir's very thoughts just looking into the sapphire depths. Orpherus tried to avert his gaze, but Ludwig's sharp eyes caught the younger's sight flickering back to him.

"I want my pendant back."

"You are beginning to irritate me with your continual whining. I told you you are free to take it."

"Where is it, Lui?"

"On my chest, as it's been all this time. I'm sure you saw it just a moment ago."

A deeper shade of red coloured Orpherus's face, if that was possible. "Lui, please be honourable and just hand it over."

"I refuse. If that is all, please leave, Orphe."

"Lui -"

"Did you even think about what I told you after dinner? Have you done as I advised?"

"Lui -"

"It seems not. I told you, you cannot get your precious locket until you come to terms with yourself. Since you haven't done that, don't attempt to recover it. You won't be able to bring yourself to do it."

Orpherus's emotions were wild and spiraling out of hand... it was easy to see. It was painful, but somewhat amusing at the same time.

"That is all, Orpherus."

"Ludwig... please return it to me."

"I've given you my answer concerning that far too many times for you to even pretend to have forgotten. Please do not further irritate me."

"I can't get it from you."

"That's what I've said. Why do you think that is, Orpherus?"

"Because if I do, I..."

A long, heavy silence. Orpherus looked like he was about to break. Slowly, the blonde bowed his head and left the room, stumbling ever so slightly.

"Rest well, Orpherus," Ludwig said as the door swung shut. Then, with a sigh, he changed and crossed the room to gaze out the window at the sky splattered with stars. The locket, gleaming around his neck, seemed to be speaking with the twinkling of the heavens.

Orpherus had asked about that time... Ludwig bowed his head. He had been serious, but, the expression that Orpherus had worn in that moment... the shaking grip of his hands... they would be forever impressed on his mind.

"If that were to happen, have you even considered what everyone else would think?!" Orpherus had all but shouted.

That time, in that fit of passion, was when he had seen it. It had been since then he had known.

"How sad you are, Orpherus," he said quietly to no one, "for me to understand you, the brilliant and confident one, better than you are willing understand yourself."

~.oOOo.~

He knew. He understood it now... what Ludwig was forcing him to see.

It hurt him, to think that Ludwig had realized it before he himself fully had, though surely he had been the one to reveal it. Orpherus slumped over in his chair, his fevered mind panicking, supporting his forehead in his palm. His own skin felt as if it was burning him in scolding.

How long had it been this way? How long had he felt this way... how long had Ludwig been aware?

Surely he himself had had awareness of it... yes, he could see the pieces now that he hadn't seen in the past. His anger over Ludwig's brief engagement, the twitches and pricks of stormy emotion he'd felt when he'd heard Ludwig had spoken of him; Ludwig's misguided, misunderstood attempts to protect him in that turbulent time just not too long ago that had inflamed such anger in him. He remembered the feeling of his shaking grip embedded in Ludwig's coat, forcing the elder up against the wall as his emotions exploded from him... the flood of feeling, the worry, the despair he'd felt at that time. He remembered how upset he'd felt when he had been reminded yet again how Ludwig's prickly exterior was only to protect him, how he had clenched his hands.

Ludwig had always been watching over him. It was strange to think of it now, finally, but that was what it had been. All the scornful remarks, all the reproving, all the coldness... nothing but affection, worry, concern. And he had taken offense to it all. He had taken the very minimum of that affection out of every seemingly-icy opinion, never truly thinking to what must have been beneath. No, not that... he had purposely been that way, all this time.

Orpherus felt frightened... frightened of himself, frightened of Ludwig. It was that fright that was keeping him from doing anything. He liked things the way they were. He had liked having those thoughts and feelings buried... because they were so shameful, but they were a part of him that he couldn't stand to throw away. He didn't want the peace that already existed disrupted... he didn't want to relieve hurt and sorrow again. So, subconsciously he had tried to bury them alive as soon as they surfaced, hoping that in smothering them, he could come to live without them. That way he wouldn't have to cope with the fear.

It wasn't going to happen now. Ludwig obviously was not going to allow it. So, Orpherus needed to get that locket and escape. Otherwise, he would have to feel that pain.

He wanted to go back. He wanted to turn back time to the way things had been just a few days ago.

That blissful ignorance was all he wanted now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

He didn't want to do this, but there was no other way. He stopped outside of Ludwig's door and waited, listening tensely. This was the last resort. He couldn't afford to be here any longer. Hearing no movement, he fumbled quietly in the dark for the doorknob and carefully, silently, pushed the door open.

Moonlight illuminated the large room, pouring in from the eastern wall. Orpherus left the door open, ready for a quick escape, and crept across the room.

He had accused Ludwig of being dishonourable during this entire situation, but he wasn't going to prove anything with this act.

Orpherus stopped at the bedside and looked down at the sleeping Ludwig. The long, dark hair cascaded around him, eclipsing the sheets and pale skin aglow in the silvery light. He looked peaceful, and his expression was soft... his heart thudded hard against his ribs a few times and then fell dead. Ludwig's face, gentle in sleep, was something Orpherus found himself longing to look at all night. It was something surely no one else had ever seen.

He couldn't think about that. Reluctantly, he moved his gaze down to the strong neck. A shimmer rewarded him... the glinting of the fine chain that bound the locket around Ludwig's throat. The locket itself, lily on the front blooming beautifully in the pale rays, rested just below his collarbone.

Now. Orpherus swallowed hard. He was going to have to execute this carefully. Trembling like a leaf, he put a knee on the bed and tested his weight. It gave way, moving Ludwig ever so slightly, but the elder didn't wake or make a sound. Allowing himself a silent sigh of relief, Orpherus now leaned forward, over Ludwig. Still, the sleeping one didn't move or waken in the slightest.

The silence and suspense was taking its toll on his weakened body. He was shaking so hard now, he almost retreated. But he couldn't. To preserve himself, he had to finish this. Carefully as possible, he touched the chain and lightly moved it to bring the clasp around to the front. Ludwig shifted very slightly, and Orpherus froze up, but that was all. The clasp was in view now - Orpherus, relieved, moved to undo it. His fingertips brushed Ludwig's hard, strong collar.

That skin, again... fine as polished marble. Orpherus shuddered, but then scolded himself. He had to avoid this... he couldn't allow his senses to overtake him. This was the only thing he could have mastery of... these forbidden feelings. Those were the reason he was going back on his honour and stealing in the middle of the night.

Stealing. He paused. Was this stealing? Logically, no. The locket was his sister's, now in his possession, entrusted to him by Albert. Ludwig was keeping grip on it, something that wasn't his. It was Ludwig that was the thief. Orpherus repeated this to himself a few times.

But it didn't feel right, for some reason.

He couldn't think about it now. Just being like this, kneeling beside Ludwig, was making him dizzy. He had to get out quickly. He finished undoing the clasp and carefully, painstakingly, took the locket in his very fingertips and slowly pulled it away. The chain slid free of Ludwig's neck, and Orpherus moved off the bed, slowly, so as not to jostle Ludwig. Free now, he backtracked out of the room and silently shut the door.

He hurried down the hallway to his room, where he collapsed on the bed, breathing hard, locket gripped firmly in his hand. He had done it... he had gotten the locket back. He was dizzy with his success. Nothing to fear now. He would call his carriage as soon as it began growing light and be home by early afternoon. He would be fine... he would be fine.

The moments ticked by, and slowly the elation slipped away. He didn't understand why now he was growing upset. He had finally reclaimed the locket that he had struggled to get back. He could escape, and be free of the worry. So why... why did he feel like he had done something wrong?

His mind flashed back again to Ludwig's face. That gentle face... that one that had stopped his breath. Was that all? Was that it? His heart ached, and he clutched at his chest as if it could stop the pain.

"I don't want this!" he scolded himself. "I don't want to feel this way. It's too painful... for me, and for him. It will ruin us both. If it were I alone, then... but Ludwig... Ludwig..."

Silence fell heavily on him. It was smothering him, and he found he was disappointed in himself. Why? He rolled onto his back and raised the locket at arm's length. He stared at the lily on front. There was nothing to be upset about. It was best this way. He liked things the way they had been. Like this, things could go back. He could kill off those feelings again. It wouldn't be hard... he had managed it before.

Guilty. He felt guilty for some reason.

"Sister," he whispered. "What am I doing wrong?"

No reply. He waited for one... he waited for guidance. Then he pleaded, "Sister, I don't understand. This is the way things should be. So why... why does it feel..."

The silver of the jewelry seemed duller now, for some reason. It had seemed so brilliant, as if it were a star, resting on Ludwig's chest. Orpherus gripped it tightly, suffocating it in his hand.

"Why?!"

He felt so sick, he almost burst out into tears. Why was this so frustrating? Why couldn't things just be the way they were supposed to? Why did he have to deal with this now... this pain, this sadness was the reason he had hidden it, ignored the tickles in the back of his mind, all this time.

If he kept the locket, would he have much reason to be with Ludwig? That idea struck him. Surely, without it... but it would be political. It could be nothing more. There would be no excuse to be close.

"Stop it!" he told himself. "That is the way it should be. We are friends, comrades in the wish to guide this kingdom. Nothing more. It can be nothing more. It should be nothing more."

But the thought ached, and he couldn't stand the pain. He had taken the locket back to stop the pain... why?!

He found himself stumbling out of his room, back down the hallway. Again, he was slipping into Ludwig's room silently as a shadow. He crossed to the bed and, as before, leaned over Ludwig. His body was moving on its own, his mind wildly trying to stop him, as carefully he lowered the pendant back to Ludwig's chest.

No... don't do this. I can't do this. I can't...

The body of the locket touched the pale skin, and suddenly in a whirl he was on his back, pinned to the mattress. The pendant fell onto his collar, striking him with a sting. Ludwig held him tightly down, long hair cascading like a curtain around them.

"Orpherus, I am disappointed."

Why... why were tears springing to his eyes? He didn't reply, instead trying to swallow back the hotness that was pricking at his eyes. Ludwig's face was serious. His hands were pressing Orpherus's wrists down into the sheets. Orpherus turned his head.

"You come like a thief in the night to take back what's yours. Is it that difficult to just take it from me?"

"You stop me."

"I do not. It is your emotions that stop you." Those violet eyes were piercing into his mind painfully. He couldn't do this. He struggled weakly. "How pathetic have you become?"

"It's you."

"Orpherus -"

"It's you!" He looked back now, feeling he couldn't take it any longer. His mind was far gone... he let his spirit speak for itself. "If I touch you, it hurts. If you speak to me, it hurts. If I am with you, it hurts. So, for the sake of sparing myself this hellish pain, I stole. I'll admit it. I stole my treasure back from you, to save myself and you!"

A long silence. He was breathing hard... even that short of an outburst had drained his sick body. Ludwig's eyes were flickering strangely in the light.

"Then, Orpherus," Ludwig said quietly at length. "Tell me this - why try to give it back?"

He couldn't do this. He shut his eyes tightly so he didn't have to look at the elder.

"Because if you have it, then you can't abandon me," he whispered. "And I don't have to feel the pain of losing someone else."

Quiet so heavy it was stifling. Orpherus wanted to give himself up and die. He had said it... now what? For awhile, he thought Ludwig would reprimand him. He was sure Ludwig's grip was tightening. But then, slowly, he felt a cool, silken sensation against his hands, brushing his face. He opened his eyes ever so slightly to see Ludwig lowering his head. He rested his forehead against Orpherus's fevered one, amethyst eyes breaking through him.

"You fool... realizing it so late... almost too late." There was an emotion in those jeweled eyes that made Orpherus's heart ache, more than he could almost stand. "You were the only one that tried to save me. How dare you think I would leave you?"

There was kindness, so raw and powerful the tears did run down his face now. Ludwig's kindness... it was so exquisite there was no holding back. Ludwig said nothing more as the shame and fear left Orpherus in those precious drops painted down his face... just remained close.

As the last of the teardrops dried, Orpherus whispered, "I'm sorry."

Silence, but Ludwig moved off him. Orpherus twitched, about to follow - he didn't want to be alone - but the king's nephew merely fell heavily beside him on the mattress. His eyes were closed. Slowly, Orpherus let his own eyes slide shut.

Ludwig was there. Finally, Orpherus fell into the peaceful, healing sleep he had been seeking for days.


	6. Chapter 6

_Winding down. :/ I'm glad people are enjoying this though. :D_

**Chapter Six**

Soft light was playing across his eyelids, and, though he wanted to remain asleep, he grudgingly allowed his sapphire eyes to open. The room was bathed in soft, pastel morninglight. It was so relaxing and comfortable, he almost rolled over to go back to sleep. But, as his eyes were slipping shut again, memories of the night before hit him, and his body jolted straight up. His gaze flashed to beside him, where Ludwig had lain the night before. He was no longer there. Frantically, Orpherus searched the room.

Ludwig was looking at him from where he was sitting at the bedside, the spine of his book resting on his knee. Orpherus was breathing hard now, staring, relieved that Ludwig was still there.

"Good morning," Ludwig said after a moment.

"Lui... I..."

"You look much better. That's good."

Those amethyst eyes were dyed to lavender in the morninglight. Shakingly, Orpherus raised a hand, pressing the back of it against his forehead. It was cool to the touch... his fever was gone.

"Breakfast should be ready soon."

Orpherus felt his gaze distance. Had he imagined the night before? Ludwig seemed to not remember. But he felt so at peace with himself... perhaps it really had all been a dream.

It was better that way, he tried to tell himself. It was better the way it was.

"I see..." he said, his tone quiet.

"You should return to your room and get ready."

"Lui."

"Yes, Orphe?

He was afraid to ask, but he had to. He had to know. "Where's my sister's locket?"

"Where I've told you it's been."

He felt crushed, but before he could feel too disheartened, Ludwig continued, "You put it there."

His heart stopped. "Ludwig?"

"But I will return it to you now." He reached into the breast pocket and drew the delicate necklace out of the royal-coloured material. As he held it out, Ludwig said quietly, "Since what I told you last night was absolute truth. You don't need to give me this."

Orpherus looked at the locket for a long time. How was he supposed to react? What was he supposed to do? What had happened last night hadn't been a dream... so what to do now? When he didn't say anything, Ludwig spoke again.

"Orpherus, there is no turning back time." The blonde stiffened. "I'm sure you realize this better than anyone."

"I know."

"Your honesty with yourself is what is more important than anything. You've gained that, and you may move forward now. Show me you can continue to be a man that can pick himself up and move on."

"Ludwig -"

"You need not worry about me. I will be continuing on as well. I have promised you this."

Still Orpherus wouldn't reach out for it. After another silence, Ludwig spoke again.

"I have told you. You were the only one that tried to save me. I will not abandon you. There is no need to chain me. You, of all people, should know I keep my promises."

"Lui..."

"From that time, when you poured out your soul to me with your eyes, with your hidden words, I have known with a surety your feelings."

So long... Orpherus turned his head.

"Orpherus... so many times you have lost your way because you were unwilling to face yourself. You hid behind your false reasons, believing your own lies. But I have known, always, your thoughts. No matter how you tried to hide them from everyone, no matter how you tried to kill them yourself, I have known them. Those blue eyes tell me everything."

Slowly, he looked back at Ludwig. The elder's expression hadn't changed, but Orpherus could feel it. Ludwig's power was in his deep, smooth voice, and it washed over him, thrilling him to the very depths of his soul.

"It is only when you are honest, Orpherus, that you become capable of doing anything. It is only when you are honest with yourself that your charm is dazzling."

"Lui..."

"So, accept yourself. That way, you can be proud of yourself... and that way, I can be proud of you as well."

Orpherus looked deep into Ludwig's eyes, then down at the pendant. It had regained its brilliance, and lay comfortably in Ludwig's hand. Then, Orpherus realized why it hadn't felt right the night before. He looked back up at Ludwig.

"It's for you."

Those paled eyes blinked. "Isn't this your dear sister's?"

"It was, once upon a time. But... many years have passed. Marquis Schreier entrusted it to me. It has been mine for longer than I realized it. And now, it's for you."

Their gazes locked, and Orpherus searched the deep violet, trying to read into it. He couldn't look through the glittering jewels, and it irritated him when the corner of Ludwig's mouth twitched. That could only mean he'd read right through. He felt himself flush a little bit.

"If you insist, Orpherus."

He watched as Ludwig tucked the pendant back into his breast pocket. A peace settled through his body watching that, and it was deliciously relieving. Ludwig looked back at him now.

"So, you should go get dressed. The call for breakfast will be soon."

He didn't want to go. There was still that fright, that things wouldn't work, that everything would fall apart. Just sitting here like this, he felt reassured. Ludwig's strong presence was calming. Ludwig was observing him closely again - with a sigh, the elder placed his book on the bedside table and stood. He held out his hand.

"Come, Orpherus."

Slowly, he took that hand, and Ludwig pulled him to his feet. Orpherus wobbled, still a bit weak, and regained himself. A pause, in which he still held to Ludwig's hand, but he was startled by Ludwig leaning forward. He pressed his forehead to Orpherus's, just as he had done the night before.

"I keep my promises, Orpherus."

Orpherus closed his blue eyes to the bliss that spread through him. "Yes. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

_Gasp! Could this be... the ending?! /D8\_

_Well, it could be. I'm unsure. This is where my original writing ends._

_So, we'll see, I guess. :D Thanks to my friend Reicchan for being my beta reader!  
_

**Chapter Seven**

"Ludwig."

Amethyst eyes flickered up from the book to look at the blonde that stood before him. "Orpherus."

"You have something of mine."

"Do I, now?"

"How long do you intend to keep up this charade? Please return it to me."

Ludwig delicately flipped the page. "I see no reason to return it."

"Oi," Eduard said, coming up beside Orpherus. "Lui, do you still have Orphe's book?"

Another flicker through those eyes. "And if I do?"

"How long have you had it?" Eduard asked exasperatedly. "Surely you've read it several times by now. And didn't Orphe make a special trip to your place over the weekend to get it back?"

"As I said, I see no reason to return it."

"Oh, Lui," Camus sighed. "Why must you fight with him?"

"Lui, please return Orphe's book," Naoji said half-pleadingly.

"I decline." Another turn of the page. "It's not something he needs."

"Lui!"

"You are free," Ludwig said, with the ghostliest hint of a smile playing on his lips, "to get it yourself, Orpherus."

"Keep it," Orpherus sighed, collapsing into his seat next to Ludwig's. "If you're going to argue for it in that way, it's hardly worth it to me."

"Orphe?" Eduard asked, looking somewhat confused.

"I appreciate it, Orpherus. I will put it into the library at home. You can feel free to come search that when it's in there, if you want it back."

"I'll remember your offer. You may be seeing me again sometime soon."

A look that only Orpherus knew the true meaning to crossed Ludwig's face. He bit back a smile.

"By the way, whatever is that book you were quoting at me, Lui?"

"That would be Also Sprach Zarathustra, Orphe."

"May I borrow that from you?"

"Only if you think you can understand."

"Perhaps I'll hold onto that one."

The other three were glancing at each other confusedly. Orpherus allowed himself that slight smile now. Glancing over, he saw the slightest figure of an oval that would be buried deep in Ludwig's breast pocket. That sight brought him the brightest happiness he had been searching the world for for so long.

"Thank you," he said. Ludwig's lip curled up in a silent, understanding smile that matched the glint in his jewelled eyes. That on its own was enough to reassure Orpherus yet again. As the teacher entered the room and the other students scrambled for their seats, Orpherus opened his lesson book, feeling lighthearted.

Just this way... just like this... it was enough.


End file.
